Above Expectations
by kblackwolf
Summary: Rachel fights to keep herself composed after pulling a stunt in the middle of Glee Club, and Quinn confronts her about it, but she's too afraid to say how she really feels to the blonde. When she does, how will it affect their relationship?
1. Gave It All Away

It took a lot of courage for Rachel to do what she did, and now the girl was on the brink of tears. She was scared, really scared. Rachel was hiding in the girls bathroom, in the last stall against the back wall with the door closed, and trying her absolute best not to make noise in hopes no one from Glee Club would come and confront her. That single thought made her stomache churn with fear and nervousness, she didn't know where else to hide that she hoped no one would search for her. After all, the auditorium didn't work out so well last time.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her way out of the stall and to one of the sinks where she brought her lowered gaze to the mirror in front of her. However, the moment she saw herself in the mirror she froze and her eyes were wide like a deer in headlights; behind her, against the stall next to her open one, Quinn was staring at her. Rachel could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and her throat dried as soon as she inhaled so slowly so Quinn wouldn't realize she caught her off guard. Fumbling a bit she tried to fix her hair normally, but as she tried her hand visibly shook.

"Berry."

Silence was all that came from Rachel.

"I know you can hear me, Rachel." Quinn quickly mentioned, "And I know you want to say something to me, after you stunt in the club."

The darker haired girl tried to play it cool, glancing briefly over her shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about." She responded, returning her gaze to the mirror but now fixing hair that didn't possibly need any more fixing.

Quinn raised a brow with her jaw dropping just an inch or two, scoffing, "Really, Berry."

Rachel flinched a little at the other girl's scoff, playing the silent game again.

The blonde rolled her eyes, and closed the gap between the both of them. "I believe you know what I'm talking about, don't play stupid. You're not Brittany."

As much as she wanted to say something to object she couldn't form the words, a first for her she thought, and without having looked in the mirror since turning she was abruptly two feet away from the blonde. Standing tall, at least as much as she felt the courage to do so, she tried to speak again; "S-sure I might have something to say... but why do I have to say it now?"

"Because, I want an explanation, Berry."

Rachel pretty much learned that when the blonde ever, if not continuously, said her last name instead of her first meant that she was angry or frustrated with her. Clearly, she was frustrated. "Was I wrong to do that? Is that what's upsetting you?"

Quinn sighed, a light one really, "Of course it is." She mentioned lightly, exasperatedly. "Why would you suddenly do such a _thing_ in front of everyone? Especially in front of Finn."

That last part of her statement caused the dark haired one frown, and she slowly turned her gaze from the other girl, a look in her eyes that was far beyond that of a sad dog getting scolded.

"Did you not _think_ before acting?" The blonde told her, voice a bit higher than before causing Rachel to cringe. "Exactly what were you _thinking_? Hmm? Tell me Berry."

Rachel was afraid, that fear was quite evident, her shoulders quivered lightly. "I… I d-don't know…" Her voice was so timid, quiet, scared and feeling trapped as she leaned against the porcelain sink with her palms as fingers dangled over the edges. "I just acted… on an impulse."

When the taller girl moved closer she didn't expect it, feeling more trapped as her heart rate escalated and pounded hard against her chest again. Briefly glancing towards the blonde, with the same look in her eyes as her face reddened with every stare and the proximity of their bodies. Maybe a foot apart now, she guessed.

"Impulses cause trouble, you know." Quinn told her, close enough to breathe down Rachel's neck if she wanted. "You could have waited until after Glee Club, to _talk_ to me."

Inside Rachel's head were whispering _'oh god, oh god, oh god…'_ She didn't know what to do, all she could think was of that one impulse egging her on since the club room; run.

A part of her didn't want to, but the other half wanted her to. And she gave in. Tears welled in her eyes almost instantly at the thought of it, but she was afraid Quinn was only playing with her emotions and convinced herself that was probably the case. Turning and pushing her way out of the blondes reach, and running out of the restrooms.


	2. With Every Struggle

_-Previously -_

As the Glee club arrived in their assigned room they of course did the usual, chatting about the rumors that have passed through the school and questioning if they were even correct. One in particular was on everyone's mind, and it was about Rachel, again.

There had been people around the school noticing the way the _star_ looked at Finn and Quinn, but none of them really noticed just who exactly she stared at. But Santana noticed. The alleged lesbian in the club who constantly believed her gay-dar to be absolutely correct, and could never be anything else. After all, she was dating Brittney, the girl who stole her heart rather quickly and from the start of knowing each other since childhood.

But on another note, Santana's arms were crossed over her chest as usual and made a clearing her throat noise as the girl in question walked through the door talking to Finn. Everyone else quickly changed their subjects to something else, homework, projects, etc.

"We need to think of a good song we could possibly do together for Nationals, we are very capable of showing Mr. Shue who should be the stars." Rachel told him with a bright, and confident smile.

"Well, I guess, Rachel…" Finn agreed lightly, though deep down he wasn't feeling like not letting anyone else have a chance for the lead.

However, Rachel went silent as she saw Quinn suddenly brush pass her and grab Finn's forearm, the older girl taking him to a seat in the front row to sit with her. Again, giving Berry a very annoyed expression like she always had.

Sighing lightly she headed for her own seat, and glanced over her shoulder briefly at the two, but continued to move along the row.

Santana caught this, and in that moment of not paying attention slid her legs out as though she were sitting lazily all this time. Brittney giving a quirk of her eyebrow in pure confusion, head tipped ever so slightly, barely noticeable.

Rachel noticed the latino's legs a bit too late, and tripped over them, stumbling to catch herself. With her luck she hoped Finn would help, but by the time he even noticed she landed half askew in Quinn's lap who, in turn, was shocked with her jaw dropped and arms in the air.

"Rachel, are you okay?" The football star, Finn, asked quickly completely ignoring the fact she landed on his girlfriend and acting like Rachel fell on the chair instead.

"Y-yeah.. I-"

Quinn made a disgruntled noise, cutting her off, and scoffed in Finn's direction. "Hello? I'm sure she's fine, shouldn't you be asking if I'm okay, Finn?"

The corner of Finn's lips twitched, "Ah.. uh.. yeah… are you okay Quinn?" His sad puppy dog eyes moving from Rachel to Quinn and back.

Rachel nervously started to get back up, trying not to touch Quinn inappropriately, but what she didn't know was how Santana smirked behind her. The latino pushed her booted foot into the girls ankle that wasn't quite set on the ground firmly, and it caused brown curls to mesh with blonde.

Everyone suddenly stopped whispering, and stared at the scene wide eyed, a few like Mercedes and Kurt had their jaws open in shock. All the while, Santana returned to her original position in her chair and faked the same shocked look on her face.

"Woah, who knew Berry liked Fabray _that_ much!" Santana teased, her usual deadly smirk over her thin lips, and Brittney simply followed suit with a cheesy smile.

"I thought there was sexual tension there." Brittney commented with a giggle.

Quinn shoved the dark-haired girl off of her, causing Rachel to hit the ground fairly hard, at the same time that Mr. Shue came in the door.

"Rachel?" He asked lightly, then looking at the other, "Quinn?" Glancing at the class and back to the two girls; "What is going on here?"

Rachel's face was ablaze with embarrassment, and she couldn't speak with that growing knot in her throat, instead she had got up and run as fast as possible out of the room.

_-Currently-_

Rachel tried to run out of the school, but nevertheless she ran into Santana in the halls who stopped her abruptly against the locker. Her beautifully tanned skin outstretched with her hand on the locker beside Rachel's head, that smirk still visible over her lips.

"Was that helpful enough for you?"

"Wh-why did you do it like that? Qu-Qui-"

"Sheesh, take an easy," she scoffed in her direction. "So what if she's supposedly angry? If she was, then why did she follow after you into the girls restrooms?"

"To yell at me for it." Rachel squeaked, choking back tears again, she didn't want to mention that she almost took the chance to give Quinn the real kiss she's wanted to give and bailed on it. "She hates me even more than before, Santana…"

Santana sighed, standing straight and placing her once outstretched arm on her hip, "What, do you want me to explain it to her for _you_? Because I ain't doing that."

She shuddered, glancing to the floor a bit nervously, and looking to her left she could see the cheerleading captain standing down in the hall. Rachel swallowed hard, still scared.

Noticing where she was looking she did the same, raising a brow questionably, she turned fully in the direction of Quinn and motioned for her to come over. "Oi, Berry has something she wants to tell you."

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rachel suddenly grew more frantic, and started to move away from the lockers she had been against only to get grabbed by the stronger girl at the arm.

"_Helping."_ She whispered below her breath, and huffed a bit as she pulled Rachel in front of her and pushed her in Quinn's direction.

Stumbling a few steps she managed to catch her balance a good few feet in front of the other girl who walked towards them skeptically and curiously.

"Rachel, what were you trying to tell me?" Quinn questioned, in a bit of a demandable tone.

"I… um…" Her eyes moved to the ground, arms wrapping around herself, scared to try running again in case Santana or even Quinn would hunt her down until she said what she should be telling.

Quinn's hands were crossed over her chest, and she was getting impatient, annoyed even.

Rachel didn't know what to do, she never felt this way before and her thoughts jumbled together with more than she could possibly straighten out. Shifting on her feet, and glancing into those green eyes of her admiration, "You're going to hate me more, I know it. But," she paused, taking a deep breath. "I have feelings for you, Quinn…." Her voice was quiet.

Before Quinn could even say anything like an objection, or even share her feelings, the bell rang and students came storming out into the halls around the three.

All that the cheerleader could say was, "Meet me on the football field after cheerleading practice."


	3. I Hope, She Wont Go

Rachel was nervous, but it was probably quite obvious as she sat on the bleachers of the football field, watching the Cheerleaders go through practice. She didn't know just how long she could stay put, and wait for the blonde beauty to confront her with whatever she planned on saying. Even as she watched them her eyes remained on Quinn, and thinking about what the confrontation might be like made her shudder a bit.

The first thought that came to mind is how the other teen would argue with Finn, she would always win, she was terrifying and she knew first hand as well. Because, well… she always thought that she was after her _boyfriend_ and so obliviously not after _her_, and that she liked that attention; to be grabbed, yelled at, and even in such close proximity.

"Hey!" The sound came from the megaphone at moderate volume first.

It probably wasn't the best of times to think about it, especially when she caught her tiny nervous smile on her lips and the coach used the megaphone in her direction.

"Filthy Glee Club member!" The megaphone's volume had been increased to full, causing the cheerleaders to cringe.

She took about twenty seconds to realize Ms. Sylvester was yelling at her through the megaphone, and to her own embarrassment she squeaked in surprise. Hands flew to her face and clasped over her mouth, behind her hands she bit into her lower lip, swallowing hard she put her hands down as fast as she had put them up.

"Y-yes?" Rachel exclaimed, face a bit red and eyes fearful.

"Get your contagions off my bleachers!" Sue yelled through the megaphone.

Biting into her cheek she sighed a little, and complied, "Yes, Ms. Sylvester." She got up fairly fast, but that didn't stop the coach when she yelled through the megaphone again.

"Move it!"

That second she heard the woman again she flinched, tripping over herself a bit but catching herself on the next bleacher, then hurriedly took the few steps off so that the older woman wouldn't get extremely mad at her for taking too long.

However, when she was off the bleachers she glanced back towards the trio of cheerleaders she knew in the club; specifically Quinn. But she didn't take too long to look, because she caught the expression to meet her elsewhere and hopefully her intuition was right because she went to the side of the bleachers and leaned against the fencing.

Her shoulders quivered lightly, a bit jumpy now from the fact that Ms. Sylvester had used the megaphone, and she couldn't believe she went into her own little world when that happened. _Really,_ she told herself. _What is wrong with me?_

Rachel was in her own thoughts by then, however, and thinking over things she should say to Quinn again even though she was so nervous and feeling faint of heart. Every other thought told her to run, again, but she resisted to the best of her ability. She wanted something, and that something was-

"Fabray!" She heard Sue's voice on the megaphone again, and jumped to attention herself as she peeked around the corner of the fencing. "Get your lazy ass and the rest of your pathetic cheerios off my field, and into the showers!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, but complied, "Alright, you heard Ms. Sylvester." She called out to the other girls, and Rachel could feel a shiver roll down her spine because of how she took control.

As the Cheerios rushed off the field she hid herself against the fence again, and the last ones that walked by Santana winked towards Berry nonchalantly as Brittney gave what looked like a good luck smile and wave.

It made the smaller girl faintly smile in return, but her attention was brought back to Quinn who came after them with her queen-bee attitude that made her smile stay. Though, when the cheerleader captain noticed she wiped it off her face, especially when she approached with a slight sway in her hips.

"Follow me, Berry." She told her, and walked by Rachel to underneath the bleachers where they wouldn't be noticed so easily.

Rachel glanced off towards where the others went but they were long gone, then followed after Quinn fairly quickly with admiration and hope.

"So," the blonde started. "About what you told me, earlier..." A sigh left her lips, hands raised to her hips and rested abruptly, index finger tapped her hip faintly. Quinn glanced over her shoulder towards the shorter girl, "What makes you think you have feelings for me?"

"Um…"

"Is it just a ploy to get Finn? Because if it is, I swear I-"

"It's not!"

Rachel bit her lower lip rather quickly after that, and fixed her sweater nervously as she looked up at her.

"It's not?" The cheerleader was surprised, especially that the girl had the balls to interrupt her, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Oh, how she felt ridiculous and scared all at the same time. Rachel tried to breathe calmly, and slowly, but her whole self hated the fact she was doing this now and not in a place that was completely private. She knew that her parents sure wouldn't mind, being a gay couple themselves, but the things that crossed her mind like; what if Quinn's parents will kill me, what if her so-called religion keeps her away from me, etc. Kept bugging her, and constantly poking her in the back of the mind.

Sighing, again, trying to relax herself this way she hadn't realized she was staring Quinn directly in the eyes. "It's because…"

A pause.

"It's because I find myself falling…" Rachel shuddered, "Falling… into… into love with _you_, Quinn." At that moment that she finished she cringed, expecting to get a full on smack to her face for saying something so revolting; she knew it was accepted everywhere, or by everyone.

But there was no smack, no angry retort, just a mildly blank stare in exchange of those words as the smaller girl glanced up in confusion. "Q-Quinn?"

"I thought you were in love with Finn, or even that Jesse guy from Vocal Adrenaline. Was all this just to get my attention? Because, if so, you got it… but I wasn't nice about it, I'll admit." The blonde was also confused, but at the same time, it made her wonder why she and Rachel only confided in each other without ripping each other's throats out like many others would who weren't friends.

"…Yeah, I know, it was a bit stupid." She gave a small smile, nervous still.

"Quite," Quinn responded with a faint huff, shifting on her feet and moving her gaze to look at Rachel directly. "I mildly like you Berry, but I don't hate you, and amongst it all I don't know what to do with Finn. I know I can break up with him, don't get me wrong…"

Rachel bit into her cheek a little, sensing the all to infamous three letter word coming up.

"But, I can't say I'm breaking up with him for _you_, he'd think I'm nuts or something. I don't know how the air-head would even take it, if he would even accept that."

"I'm sure he would," she responded lightly, afraid that the other girl was simply going to say she didn't want to be with her.

Quinn sighed heavily this time, "Look… let me think about it, okay? And don't think of it as a rejection, or do anything stupid, until I give you my decision. Alright?"

There was a bit of silence between them, before Rachel responded with hopeful intentions, "I understand, and I'll wait till then."


End file.
